Walski and Bright
by Wemmabby
Summary: After numerous budget cuts at Tangerine Middle, Betty Bright is forced to teach a health class with Coach Walski, her arch nemesis and rival. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I started this fic a while ago when my English class was reading Tangerine. And I just really wanted to write about Betty lol. She should have like her own book series. I would definitely read! But she doesn't so I'm writing one just for her. And there aren't many fics for Tangerine here. :( Sadness. Think of this as like an introductory chapter, I suppose. But enough of me blabbering. Get reading yo!**

Chapter 1

"B-But, Meri Beth...there has to be some way we can come to a consensus!" I yelled at , who was sitting at her desk with her hands folded neatly. Fucking professional.

"I'm sorry, Betty," she told me, trying to sound sincere. It wasn't working. "We have to make cuts. We have to fire people. So we need some teachers to fill more than one spot." I wanted to call her a bitch right then and there, but I couldn't._ Come on, Betty. Think. Take one for the fucking team._

"Y'see, here's the way I look at it; if you're going to cut all the teachers, then you need to cut all the classes. Am I right?"

"You're wrong. We do not need to cut any of the classes. We have enough teachers."

"Yeah, if everyone takes an extra shift. And you know damn well that teaching a bunch of eighth graders about sex is _not_ something I signed up for. I came to Tangerine to coach a team of soccer players. Not to teach a health class."

"Betty, you only have to teach for three hours a day. And you won't be by yourself, either."

"Yeah. Of course, there'll be all of the whining, screaming-"

"No, I'm not talking about the students. I'm telling you that you'll have a teaching partner. You're only going to be co-teaching this class."

"Wow, great," I said sarcastically, covering my face with my hands. "Who is it?"

"Kevin Walski."

"What?!" I said, as a feeling of pure shock and anger came over me. "But that guy works at Lake Windsor!"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean, 'Not anymore'?"

"I mean, Coach Walski was fired at Lake Windsor. There were rumors going around that he had raped up this kid named Gino in the school parking lot. No one ever investigated it, though. They just assumed that it was true and fired the guy."

"Damn," I said under my breath. "So, why the hell would you hire him if he was accused of rapin' up a little kid?!"

"We just needed more staff."

"But you JUST finished telling me all about the teachers that were cut! And you're already hiring MORE?"

"Yes, because we want to make your life a living Hell," she said seriously.

"You know what, Meri?" I said, standing up and slamming my chair into her desk. "Fuck you." And with that, I stomped right out of her office, only until I heard my name being called.

"Betty!" I heard Meri Beth's voice in the distance, but I didn't stop walking. "If you walk out now, where are you going to find a job?" I stopped in my tracks. I was honestly on my last straw with this woman.

"The olympics?" Her voice was barely audible, but I could hear her just fine.

And that was it. Some serious shit was about to go down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The WHAT?!" I screeched, turning around and sprinting back down the hall, only to be met with Coach Walski's toned chest in my face. Well, I definitely wasn't expecting to see him here. I took a step back, and looked up into his sea green eyes. He was smiling at me.

"Hey, Betty," he said cheerfully. "Are you here to see , too?"

"Yeah," I said bitterly. "I _was_."

"Oh." He kept on staring at me with those beautiful emerald orbs of his, making me a little uncomfortable. I scowled at through her office window. She put her hands in the air and gave me a frightened look. I shook my head at her, then looking back at Walski.

"Did you know that we're supposed to teach sex-ed together?" I asked him. He seemed shocked at this.

"Wow, really? I had no idea..."

"Neither did I." I crossed my arms. A few seconds passed before anyone spoke again.

"Well, if we _are_ going to be teaching a class together, shouldn't we hang out sometime? Y'know, discuss lesson plans, ideas, teaching methods..."

"Kevin, I don't really want to talk about those things with you."

"Do we really have a choice?" I stared at him. He looked sympathetic enough, but I still had a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Listen, Walski, I have to go," I attempted to walk away but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Betty, we'll get through this." I had no idea what he meant but I nodded, then heading for the cafeteria.

...

Coach Walski was sexy.

I felt like I needed to wash my brain out with soap after thinking it. But Walski's attractiveness was all too real.

I think that the main thing was his eyes. Perfectly ocular and round, melting right into mine every time we shared a glance...

I shouldn't have been thinking about that kind of thing. Coach Walski was _supposed_ to be my greatest rival, and now I was drooling over him.

Walking into the cafeteria, I spotted the table that Walski usually sat at. My heart started pounding out of my chest. I sat down there and waited for him to arrive. I felt like a crazy teeny bopper following their idol around like a lost puppy. Was I...stalking him? No, of course not. Get your head straight, Betty.

I gasped as Coach Walski neared me. He gripped a sack lunch in one hand, and a purple file folder in the other. Was he planning to do some work while he ate? _Shit, you're going to distract him, Betty. Stop being so rude and try taking other people's feeling into consideration for once. _

"Oh, hello, Betty," said Walski, dropping his supplies onto the table. "So we meet again."

"Hi, Coach," I said, my face suddenly warming up. God dammit. "I just wanted to say...sorry about earlier. You were right. We need to start working together." Walski smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you've changed your mind," he told me. "But can we do this some other time? My girlfriend is supposed to meet me here in about..." Wait...girlfriend?! Coach Walski glanced at his watch. "Three and a half minutes."

I didn't say anything. I was in way too much shock for that.

"Betty?" he questioned, waving a hand in front of my face. I must've been sitting still like that for a while. "Betty?"

I finally got a hold of myself. "I'd better go," I spat, dashing out of the cafeteria as if my life depended on it. I ran into the ladies' room and locked myself in. I began sobbing uncontrollably; I guess I'd never dealt with rejection too well.

It began to feel like I was drowning in a pool of my own tears. I felt destroyed. Hopelessness took over me, and I slammed my head against the tiled floor.

"What did I do wrong!?" I cried, sticking two fingers down my throat. I began vomiting into the sink. "Am I not pretty enough for you, Kevin!?" I shuffled through my purse and pulled out a bottle of birth control pills. I quickly swallowed each and every one of them, silently praying that my death would be imminently fast.

Suddenly, my mind went blank.


End file.
